Mas alla del pozo
by Sinerith
Summary: Cuando la ultima persona que sostenga Shikon pida el deseo adecuado, la perla será purificada y desaparecerá de este mundo. Inuyasha x Kagome
1. Capitulo 1

**Más allá del pozo**

El viento de verano movió su cabello de ébano y sostuvo la mano junto al corazón, fuertemente, como si luchara para que este no se le saliera del pecho mientras que sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Inuyasha la miró por un momento que le pareció una eternidad y su corazón se acongojó al ver las lágrimas cálidas en el rostro de Kagome.

-¿Qué...Qué es lo que harás Inuyasha? – ella le preguntó en un hilo de voz y por primera vez sintió miedo, miedo de lo que él pudiera decirle. Pero el hanyou titubeó y bajó la mirada. Ya no estaba tan seguro de que era lo que más deseaba.

Miroku sostuvo la mano de Sango fuertemente a su lado y no se atrevió a decir nada. Aquel momento solo era para aquellos dos, cualquier palabra sería una violación hacia aquella intima atmosfera que se había creado, tan intima como fría y tensa.

Meses atrás Inuyasha habría estado seguro de que pedir, lo que siempre había deseado : Convertirse en un Youkai puro para ser legendario pero al estar ahí frente a la mujer que lo había acompañado todo ese tiempo, viendo el corazón destrozársele poco a poco ya no sabía cual camino tomar.

Aun tenía el olor de la sangre de Kagome en sus garras y eso le asustaba, nunca más él deseaba verle herida.

-Kagome…-él murmuró -Una vez que el deseo se conceda el pozo se sellará para siempre-. Pero Kagome no entendió a que venía eso.

-Será mejor que regreses a tu época- le dijo, y con la misma indiferencia se dio la vuelta y caminó lejos de ella y del resto de sus compañeros.

-Inuyasha…- ella sollozó, pero no se atrevió a seguirlo, la figura de Inuyasha se perdió entre los arbustos.

A paso flojo él caminó a la casa de la anciana Kaede y al entrar la vio ahí sentada mirando la comida cocinarse.

-Inuyasha- exclamó la sacerdotisa, pero enseguida notó el semblante del hanyou ; de seguro era algo importante lo que él le diría. Inuyasha se sentó frente a ella con la espalda recargada en la pared, cruzó las piernas y luego miró a Kaede.

-¿Esa es… la perla de Shikon?- Preguntó la anciana al ver la valiosa joya entre las manos de Inuyasha.

-Sé la he quitado a Kagome- admitió con la voz cansada.

-¿y por qué has hecho eso?-

-Por que deseo pedir algo, pero no estoy seguro, quisiera que me aconsejara- la sacerdotisa asintió levemente y después de resoplar, Inuyasha por fin se atrevió a hablar.

-¿qué pasara cuando pida mi deseo?-

-Si es el correcto, entonces la joya desaparecerá-

-¿Y cómo sabré que es el correcto?- él le preguntó casi enseguida.

-Tu corazón de lo dirá- le respondió con sabiduría.

Mientras tanto, Kagome se sentó en la orilla del pozo y miró a sus amigos.

-¿Regresarás a casa, Kagome?- el pequeño Shippo le preguntó y la colegiala asintió.

Miroku puso una mano sobre su hombro para reconfortarla y Kagome alzó la vista para mirarlo.

-El que no haya pedido su deseo de inmediato es porque el joven Inuyasha está dudando. Y creo que tomará la decisión correcta- Kagome le agradeció sus esperanzas con una sonrisa amable y luego miró hacia la dirección que él había tomado.

-Eso espero- murmuró.

Inuyasha miró en derredor desde el montículo de rocas mirando la belleza de aquella pequeña aldea en donde tantas cosas había pasado, donde había llegado con él afán de robar la perla de Shikon hacía cincuenta años, pero lo único que había sido robado era el corazón del hanyou, por aquella hermosa sacerdotisa guardiana de la joya. Miró al cielo y sostuvo la perla en su mano.

-Kikyo, aconséjame. Por favor- y como si desearan responderle una cálida brisa movió sus cabellos y su holgada vestidura.

"_¿Inuyasha?" la dulce voz de Kikyou lo sacó de sus pensamientos y él la miro a los ojos, iluminados por la luz de la fogata._

"_¿En que estabas pensando?" ella le preguntó. Inuyasha resopló y acercándose más a ella la tomó tímidamente de la mano._

"_¿Cómo seré cuando me convierta en humano, Kikyou?" la sacerdotisa le sonrió._

"_¿Pues como más Inuyasha?" le dijo ella "De cabello negro y..."_

"_No" él la interrumpió "me refiero a que... ¿seguiré siendo yo?, ¿conservaré mi esencia?" Kikyo llevó su mano a la mejilla de Inuyasha y le sonrió otra vez._

"_Claro que si, Inuyasha. Nada cambiará mientras los dos estemos juntos" el hanyou sonrió satisfecho y la envolvió entre sus brazos, protegiéndola con su haori._

Miró a la joya y al fin, dejó de ser cobarde. Kagome, aquella mujer era a quien ahora amaba.

**N/A:** ¡Hola espero que les haya gustado! Este es mi primer fic de Inuyasha, muchas gracias por leer.


	2. El sacrificio

**Capitulo 2**

El sacrificio

El aire movía sus cabellos de plata mientras que él estaba sentado, ahora sobre el pasto verde y brillante de la colina. Aun sostenía la perla en su mano, estaba mirándola y de nuevo pensó en el deseo que le gustaría pedir, aquel deseo que había asaltado su mente hacía un segundo.

¿Era el correcto? Porque ya no habría lugar para el arrepentimiento. Una vez que la joya lo transformara ya no habría marcha atrás. Permanecería en ese estado por el resto de su vida, en aquel estado que detestaba. No, más bien que le era ajeno.

Vivir y morir como humano, sufrir sus dolores, enfrentar su impotencia y experimentar su fragilidad.

El sol ya caía detrás de las montañas y el cielo adoptaba un bellísimo color naranja que Inuyasha observó con cierta nostalgia.

Aquel era el mundo que conocía ¿estaba dispuesto a dejar todo eso por una mujer?, ¿valdría realmente la pena?

El rostro de Kagome apareció en sus pensamientos, él se tiró sobre el pasto y miró al cielo.

Kikyo, Kagome, Kikyo, Kagome. Tan similares pero tan distintas. Sin duda Kikyo sería siempre el amor de su vida, no habría nada que cambiara eso. Pero no podía imaginarse vivir sin Kagome. Aunque poco quisiera demostrarlo, él la amaba.

Pero sabía que de una u otra forma las compararía y Kagome no se merecía eso.

¿Estaba dispuesto a renunciar a Kikyo?

-La señorita Kagome ha regresado a su época -Escuchó detrás de sí, en la voz de su amigo Miroku, él sonrió levemente.

-Déjalo así, Miroku. Ese es el mundo al que ella pertenece-

-Inuyasha…-

-Así está bien- le dijo el hanyou. – Así es como debe ser- Miroku no dijo nada más y comprendió que su amigo deseaba estar solo, lo miró una vez más y luego bajó la colina hacia la aldea.

Resopló profundamente, tal vez no era renunciar. Simplemente guardar su recuerdo en lo profundo de su corazón y abrir espacio para algo nuevo, algo distinto y quizá, maravilloso.

-¡HERMANA!- exclamó Sota con sorpresa cuando vio a Kagome entrar a la casa.

-¡Has regresado!- Kagome sonrió levemente cuando su hermano la abrazó.

-Sí, Sota y esta vez es para siempre.

¿El final?

No, sin duda el comienzo de algo nuevo.

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Gracias por leer este segundo capítulo de mi fic de Inuyasha ¡espero que te haya gustado! El próximo capítulo lo subiré pronto, bueno eso espero ¡hasta entonces!.


	3. La decision correcta

**Capitulo 3**

**La decisión correcta**

La madre de Kagome pudo ver en el rostro de su hija que no estaba tan feliz de regresar. Pudo ver que aunque no lo decía, ella estaba sufriendo y mucho.

-¿Qué pasó con el amigo orejas de perro?- le preguntó Sota, Kagome desvió la mirada.

-Él no pudo venir- y después de un momento miró a su madre.

-¿Puedo retirarme a mi habitación?-

-Claro, hija- Kagome caminó con un paso cansado a su habitación y al llegar, se tumbo sobre la cama y lloró a lágrima suelta.

-Sango, cuídate bien de este monje pervertido- dijo Inuyasha de pie junto al pozo. La cara de Sango se enrojeció.

-Pero que dices... Inuyasha-

-¡No hay nada de qué preocuparse!- Exclamó Miroku -Yo cuidaré muy bien de Sango-

Pero su mano maldita decía todo lo contrario y como de costumbre Sango le estampo el hiraikotsu en la cabeza.

-Todavía no, su excelencia- le dijo exasperada.

-Aun no aprende- dijo Shippo moviendo la cabeza negativamente pero luego el zorro miró a Inuyasha.

-¡Y tu cuida muy bien de Kagome!- le gritó -¡Si no iré a buscarte y te daré tu merecido!- Inuyasha se agachó, hasta quedar a la altura de aquel curioso zorrito.

-Shippo, sabes muy bien que no puedes pasar a través del pozo de los huesos-

-¡ESO NO IMPORTA!, ¡SI LE HACES ALGO TE DARÉ TU MERECIDO!- le gritó amenazadoramente.

-Como si pudieras- le dijo Inuyasha alzándolo de su ropita mientras que el pobre de Shippo luchaba para alcanzarlo.

Luego Inuyasha lo dejó en el suelo y miró a sus amigos otra vez.

-Entonces nos vemos- les dijo y luego dio un paso dentro del pozo.

-Inuyasha- la voz de Miroku lo detuvo, así que el hanyou lo miró antes de meter el otro pie. Miroku dio un paso adelante y luego le sonrió.

-¿Qué te pasa, monje?- preguntó Inuyasha, extrañado.

-Eres muy valiente- el monje le respondió, Inuyasha no respondió nada pero en su rostro apareció una expresión agradecida. Miroku le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro y luego, sin previo aviso empujó a Inuyasha dentro del pozo.

Mientras caía Inuyasha miró arriba y vio a Sango, Shippo y Miroku asomarse.

-¡Lo sentimos Inuyasha!- dijo este último –Pero teníamos que estar seguros de que irías- Cuando Inuyasha abrió la boca para responder se dio cuenta de que ya estaba del otro lado del pozo.

-¡Maldito monje!- se quejó. Se sobó la cabeza y cautelosamente se asomó desde el pozo, como para ver si había alguien. Entonces brincó afuera y corrió a la casa de Kagome. Al llegar ahí miró por la ventana. Vio al abuelo, a la madre de Kagome y a Sota.

¿Por qué sería que Kagome no estaba ahí? Hizo una mueca y se alejó, cruzó los brazos. Y miró hacia otra parte de la casa. De un solo salto se colgó de la ventana y miró dentro del cuarto de Kagome. Ahí estaba, tendida en su cama. Estaba dormida pero él pudo sentir el olor se sus lágrimas.

-Kagome…-murmuró. La observó dormir por unos momentos pero entonces Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente, lo primero que vio fue la figura en la ventana. No podía ver su rostro pero reconoció su vestidura y sus cabellos de plata, iluminados levemente por la luz de la luna.

-Inuyasha…- Se incorporó de la cama y lo observó por un momento.

El medio-demonio entró a la habitación y sin esperar más Kagome se puso de pie y lo abrazó.

-Creí que...ya no volvería a verte- Kagome sollozó, Inuyasha no le dijo nada pero la envolvió en un abrazo fuerte, sosteniéndola contra su pecho.

-No podría estar sin ti- él le dijo. Kagome se ruborizó.

-Ya he decidido que es lo que quiero- le dijo él.

-Quiero quedarme aquí contigo- Kagome se apartó de él, rompiendo el abrazo y luego miró a otro lado al darse la vuelta.

-Inuyasha…- dijo ella –Yo no quiero que estés aquí conmigo porque me parezco a Kikyo- Luego se sentó sobre la cama, sin mirarlo.

-Yo no quiero que..que estés conmigo porque te recuerdo a ella- pero Inuyasha caminó hasta ella y le apartó el cabello de la cara con sus garras.

-Luego se agachó frente a ella para verla a la cara.

-No vine porque me recuerdes a Kikyo – le dijo – Si no porque quiero estar contigo, con Kagome. Solo con esa mujer-

Luego Inuyasha se puso de pie.

-Por esa razón he traído esto- le mostró la perla de Shikon.

-Porque me he decidido a estar contigo- Kagome lo abrazó una vez más. Y justo entonces Inuyasha cerró los ojos y la sostuvo contra él. Sintió que una cálida brisa lo envolvía de los pies hasta la cabeza.

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fueron los cabellos negros de Kagome y las diminutas chispas rosa desvaneciéndose en el aire. Ella alzó la mirada.

-Inuyasha…- Él miró sus garras pero ya no las tenía, ahora eran dedos, largos y suaves y alcanzaba a ver que su cabello se confundía con el de Kagome.

-ha funcionado…- dijo él pero luego sintió algo entre sus dedos de la otra mano, cuando él la acercó para mirar. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver lo que era: un fragmento de la perla de Shikon aun estaba ahí.

¿Había sido la decisión correcta?..¿El deseo adecuado?

**N/A**: Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Dedico este capítulo a kagomekatheryne por haber puesto en alerta esta historia, gracias!

¡Gracias de nuevo por leer! Y si no es mucha molesta ¿me dejarías un review?.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Nueva Familia

**Capitulo 4**

**Nueva Familia**

Pero no dudó más. Sin duda aquel fragmento que había permanecido era quizá, para recordarle todo lo que había pasado, lo que lo había hecho tomar aquella decisión. Aun si no era el deseo correcto, él ya estaba decidido. Kagome abrazó a Inuyasha con más fuerza y al sentirlo él hundió su cara en el cabello de Kagome.

-Kagome…- murmuró y ella alzó la mirada para verlo a los ojos, y por primera vez pudo ver que aquella confusión de Inuyasha había desaparecido de su rostro. Él la tomó de las manos y le sonrió. Ella le sonrió también y en ese momento supo que Inuyasha permanecería a su lado para siempre.

Söta miró algo que lo sorprendió, no más bien que lo horrorizó. Había un hombre durmiendo en la cama junto a su hermana y lo peor no era que Kagome no luciera molesta o que quizá él pudiera haberle hecho algo, si no que aquel hombre tenía el traje y la espada de su amigo orejas de perro.

-¡¡M-A-M-Á!!- gritó horrorizado corriendo hasta la cocina a velocidad bala – hay…Hay...Hay... Hay un…- tartamudeó jalando el mandil de su madre.

-¿Hay que Söta?-

-¡HAY UN HOMBRE CON LA ROPA DE OREJAS DE PERRO EN EL CUARTO DE MI HERMANA!-

Cuando Kagome abrió los ojos sonrió al ver que Inuyasha dormía apaciblemente a su lado y se sintió la joven más afortunada del mundo al tenerlo ahí, o al menos antes de que…

Inuyasha abrió los ojos.

-¿qué tanto me estas mirando?... _Niña tonta_- luego esbozó una sonrisa burlona para hacer molestar a Kagome.

-¡¡INUYASHA…!!- Kagome tomó una profunda bocanada de aire -¡¡A-B-A-J-O!!- Si pudiera describir a Inuyasha en aquel momento diría que quedó tan pálido que pudo haberse confundido con las sabanas de la cama de Kagome pero como pudo cerró los ojos y se preparó para recibir toda la furia de la _dulce_ muchacha.

-Huh?- masculló. ¡No había pasado nada!. Kagome lo observó atónita.

-¡ABAJO!, ¡ABAJO!, ¡ABAJO!, ¡ABAJO!- Pero de nuevo el ahora humano no se movió ni un solo milímetro, incluso este se quedó aturdido por un momento, luego salto fuera de la cama, puso un brazo en jarras y con una expresión triunfante en el rostro señaló Kagome con el dedo de la otra mano.

-¡he NIÑA BOBA, no ha pasado nada! A HA HA HA HA HA, - aquello provocó que a la chica le salieran una serie de venitas en la cabeza.

-¿AH SI? Ahora verás!- Le gritó pero justo cuando saltaba para propinarle unos buenos manotazos, la puerta se abrió de pronto y su abuelo entró empuñando una espada de madera.

-¡DEJA A MI DULCE NIETA EN PAZ!- gritó como pudo, amenazando a Inuyasha. Los jóvenes lo miraron impávidos…No más bien con aquella cara que pone la gente al ver algo extraño y algunas veces ridículo, una gota resbaló por las caras de Kagome e Inuyasha

-A…Abuelito- finalmente dijo la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa -¿qué...que estás haciendo?- le preguntó.

-Defendiéndote de ese degenerado de ahí- contestó el abuelo.

-A quien le dice degenerado…- murmuró Inuyasha con venitas en la cabeza.

-Abuelito, _él_ es Inuyasha…- le corrigió Kagome alzando un dedo, el abuelo dejó su espada y caminó alrededor de Inuyasha examinándolo detenidamente.

-¡Hay si eres Inuyasha!- gritó otra vez - ¡¿Pero cómo?!Qué pasó con tus…tus... Orejas de perro, ¡si eres tú!-

-Pues que esperaba viejo excéntrico- le dijo.

-¡¿Cuál viejo excéntrico?!- le gritó Kagome pero de nuevo el manotazo fue precedido por un golpe en la cabeza de Inuyasha de parte del abuelo de Kagome con aquella espada de madera.

-Más respeto a tus mayores- le dijo cerrando los ojos y cruzó los brazos de forma orgullosa.

Por primera vez Inuyasha supo cómo se sentía un golpe en la cabeza con una espada de madera en su recién estrenada _chola _humana y no era nada, nada agradable.

Se desmayó en aquel instante.

-Uy abuelo, no debiste de darle tan duro- comentó la chica cuando vio que Inuyasha cayó al suelo fuera de combate.

-_Kagome- susurró Inuyasha cuando en medio de toda aquella oscuridad estaba Kagome esperándolo a él, solo a él._

_-Inuyasha- respondió ella corriendo a él cuan princesa a los brazos de su príncipe azul. Inuyasha la tomó fuertemente en sus brazos y cuando acercó su boca a ella Kagome le salió cola de zorro. Una gota resbaló por la cara de Inuyasha._

_-Kagome…qué... ¿qué es eso de ahí?-_

_-uy no es nada y besa me ya..mua, mua- Inuyasha se quedó de piedra cuando vio que era la cara de Shippo con un rojo labial._

_-_eh! Eeeuuuk AHHHHHH!- gritó Inuyasha incorporándose. Pero vio que sentada a un lado estaba Kagome mirándolo.

-¿Qué te pasó?- le preguntó ella, el jadeante Inuyasha tragó saliva antes de contestar.

-He tenido una horrible pesadilla- le respondió a la chica. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que había un pote con agua fría y paños junto a Kagome.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- le preguntó, pero Kagome hizo que se acostara sobre las mantas de nuevo.

-Te has desmayado por el golpe del abuelo- le dijo ella. Inuyasha se sentó.

-Ese viejo excéntrico me las va a pagar- amenazó con las venitas en su cabeza.

-¡¿Cuál viejo excéntrico?!- le gritó Kagome.

-Ninguno…ninguno- Inuyasha dijo con miedo, Kagome era muy generosa pero _kami_ lo ayudara si se enojaba.

-Inuyasha, veo que ya despertaste- la mamá de Kagome entró en aquel pasillo del templo con un plato de sopa en las manos.

-Sí_, señora Kagome_- dijo él. Y luego la mamá asentó el plato en el suelo junto a ellos.

-No llámame _Ria_, no hay necesidad de ser tan formal- rió la mamá de Kagome y luego se puso de pie.

-Por cierto Inuyasha, el abuelo quiere hablar contigo. Está frente al árbol sagrado- Inuyasha tragó saliva. _¿Y ahora que quería?._

-Iré a ver- dijo el joven poniéndose de pie también, lejos de Kagome podría tomar su venganza.

Cuando llegó al árbol el abuelo de Kagome estaba ahí, mirando al árbol con las manos en su espalda.

**N/A:** Pues bien gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, espero que les haya gustado, por favor si es así déjenme un review,.. :D y muchísimas gracias por los anteriores!

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero he estado mega ocupada, pero hoy por fin me inspiré. El domingo de la semana pasada conocí a _Enzo Fortuny_ voz de Inuyasha en Latinoamérica ¡Y me firmó la imagen que dibuje para esta historia! xD ah necesitaba decirlo ¡Jojojo!. En fin les pasaré la imagen un día de estos.

¿¡Nos vemos al siguiente capítulo!?

_Preview capitulo 5_

_¡El abuelo de Kagome está a punto de tomar una importante decisión! Y esta tiene que ver con Inuyasha ¿qué será?, ¿afectará su relación con Kagome?. Muchas sorpresas vienen en el próximo capítulo de este absurdo, pero absurdo fic de Inuyasha!_


End file.
